


Ei kukaan

by mimamu



Series: Galaktisia suudelmia [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finalizer (Star Wars), Fluff and Humor, Hux-centric, M/M, One Shot, Power Play, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Ja nimesi on?" Hux vaati tietää."Matt", mies vastasi napauttaen sormellaan oranssiin liiviin kiinnitettyä nimikylttiä. "Olen tutkateknikko."





	Ei kukaan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516548) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu). 



> Ai kuka ihmeen tutkateknikko Matt? Katso tämä ja naura itsesi tärviölle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaOSCASqLsE

Galaksi oli sekaisin, ja järjestyksen palauttaminen vaati paljon työtä. Niin paljon, että oli helppo unohtaa, mitä Ensimmäisen ritarikunnan tähtituhoajan kulisseissa oikein tapahtui. Kenraali Hux ei kuitenkaan halunnut sulkeutua komentosillalle. Tänään hän oli päättänyt käyskennellä Finalizerin käytävillä muistuttamassa alaisiaan siitä, että heidän johtajansa arvosti jokaisen työpanosta yhtä lailla.

"Hei."

Hux pysähtyi ja katseli ympärilleen tyhjällä käytävällä. Oliko joku puhutellut häntä? Lopulta hän huomasi kaksi harmaisiin haalareihin ja räikeän oransseihin työkaluliiveihin pukeutunutta teknikkoa kyyryssä lattianrajassa. Hux asetteli kasvonsa kohteliaan hyväntahtoisiksi. Tässä oli kaksi työn sankaria. Jonkun mielestä he ehkä möyrivät aluksen uumenissa likaisissa haalareissa lukemassa mittareita, mutta Hux näki asian toisin. Nämä vaatimattomat teknikot tekivät maailman tärkeintä työtä: he nujersivat Vastarintaa siinä missä kenraali itsekin.

"Potkaisit jakoavaintani", toinen teknikoista töksäytti. Miehen vaalea hiuspehko oli sekaisin ja hänen kookkaalla nenällään keikkui typerän näköiset silmälasit.

Huxin kohtelias ilme suli. Kuka tämä työläinen kuvitteli olevansa? Toinen teknikko, musta nainen, laski katseensa, mutta vaalea mies toljotti Huxia julkeasti. Hux oli hyvällä tuulella, joten hän päätti antaa asian olla. Hän hymähti ja jatkoi matkaansa.

"Ääliö."

Hux jäykistyi ja kääntyi kiivaasti ympäri. Vaalea mies tuijotti häntä yhä. Nainen hänen vieressään oli alkanut hypistellä hermostuneesti omaa jakoavaintaan.

"Etkö tiedä, kuka minä olen?" Hux kivahti, mutta teknikon ilme ei värähtänytkään. Eikö tämä typerys ollut koskaan nähnyt kenraalin univormua? "Satun johtamaan tätä tähtituhoajaa."  
Teknikko vilkaisi Huxia päästä varpaisiin ja kallisti päätään. "Kuvittelin Kylo Renin pidemmäksi."  
Huxin kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin. Naisteknikko henkäisi ja kömpi pystyyn.  
"Minun tekee mieli muffinia", hän mutisi kadoten nurkan taakse. Käytävä oli autio.

"Nouse ylös", Hux ärähti.  
Teknikko totteli ripeästi. Kun mies nousi täyteen pituuteensa, Hux joutui harmikseen katsomaan häntä ylöspäin. Haalari kätki alleen poikkeuksellisen raamikkaan miesvartalon. Minkä iskusotilaan Ensimmäinen ritarikunta olikaan hänessä menettänyt!  
"Ja nimesi on?" Hux vaati tietää.  
"Matt", mies vastasi napauttaen sormellaan oranssiin liiviin kiinnitettyä nimikylttiä. "Olen tutkateknikko."  
"Hauska tavata. Olen kenraali Hux." Hux tarttui teknikon liiviin tarkoituksenaan työntää mies seinää vasten, mutta tämä ei hievahtanutkaan. Sitten mies vaikutti ymmärtäneen Huxin aikeet. Hän harppasi vapaaehtoisesti taaksepäin ja nojautui seinään, vetäen Huxin mukanaan.

"Anteeksi", teknikko sanoi. Hux olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, ettei hän ollut tosissaan. Puolivillainen anteeksipyyntö ei riittänyt alkuunkaan.  
"Anteeksi, herra kenraali", Hux korjasi painautuen niin lähelle, että heidän kasvonsa lähes koskettivat toisiaan. Hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta, että hiusten vaaleasta sävystä huolimatta miehen silmät olivat syvän tummanruskeat.  
Teknikko näytti viimein ymmärtäneen tilanteen vakavuuden. Hän painautui tiiviimmin seinää vasten hengittäen kiivaasti.  
"Herra kenraali", hän lisäsi kuuliaisesti.  
Huxin huulet kaartuivat kuivaan hymyyn. "Kerro minulle – Matt – kuka on Finalizerin ylin upseeri?"  
"Te olette, herra kenraali", teknikko vastasi ääni värähtäen.  
"Oikein. Ja Kylo Ren?"  
"Kylo Ren... ei ole kukaan, herra kenraali", teknikko henkäisi. "Ei kukaan."

Hux ei voinut olla virnistämättä. Noita sanoja hän ei rohkenisi koskaan lausua Kylo Renin kuullen. Hän vilkaisi ympärilleen ja varmisti, että he olivat yhä kahden.  
"Kylo Ren ei ole kukaan", hän toisti päästäen teknikon viimein otteestaan.

Samassa teknikko tarttui Huxin takin kauluksiin ja kiskaisi hänet takaisin luokseen. Ote oli niin riuska, että Hux törmäsi mieheen. Ennen kuin hän ehti tajuta, mitä tapahtui, oli teknikko vienyt kätensä hänen niskansa taakse ohjaten hänen huulensa omilleen. Toinen käsivarsi oli kietoutunut Huxin selän taakse varmistamaan, ettei hän pystynyt perääntymään. Sitten kaikki oli ohi. Teknikko irrotti otteensa, ja Hux huojui hetken tasapainoa etsien.

"Anteeksi, herra kenraali", teknikko mutisi hengästyneenä.

Hux olisi voinut vaikka vannoa, ettei hän ollut tosissaan.


End file.
